


Two Princesses

by MagicalArt



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Easter, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Merlin Series 5, merthur is not the main part of the story but is still there, sometime after s5 ep4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalArt/pseuds/MagicalArt
Summary: When princess Elena visited Camelot for Easter she was not expecting Princess Mithian to be there, nor was she expecting to fall in love.





	Two Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> Discovering the Elena/Mithian ship around Easter time was honestly a blessing, and the reason why this was written. I can’t believe I never thought of it before, I mean they’d be so perfect for eachother!  
> Anyway this takes place after Merlin Series 5 Episode 4; Another’s Sorrow as that episode is a part of Mithian’s past that she talks about in this. I hope you enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin or it’s characters, they are property of the creators.

Princess Elena arrived in Camelot after she and her father received invitation to their annual Easter feast.

Elena smiled and greeted Arthur when they arrived at the castle, glad that the situation did not feel awkward after the past arranged marriage that nearly took place between them. 

She couldn’t help but notice that the king looked more confident now compared to that of his prince years, acting more like himself than Elena had ever seen him. She was happy for him, if not a little envious.

Elena dismounted her horse, patting him gratefully before he was brought to the stables. Elena was then brought to her castle chambers where she would be staying for the next four nights. 

She thanked the servants who had escorted her to her chambers, freshly cleaned and looking quite comfortable. She fell onto the bed as soon as the servants left, letting out a content sigh.

Her visit to Camelot felt much different this time around. She felt much more relaxed now, not having to try and impress anyone or force herself to marry. What Elena thought more about this time was the food they would eat during the feast on Sunday, which she was very excited for.

A knock startled her from her thoughts. She sat up on the bed, combing her messy hair with her fingers to try and make it look more presentable.

“Come in,” Elena called after she was content with her hair. The door creaked open, and Merlin stepped inside.

“Hello, sorry to bother you,” he said with a sheepish smile. “Arthur wanted to inform you that both the king and princess of Nemeth will be arriving tomorrow for this weekend's festivities as well.” Elena beamed.

“I am delighted and cannot wait to see them. Thank you, Merlin,” Elena told him cheerfully. Merlin smiled.

“You are very welcome, your highness,” Merlin formally replied, bowing his head. 

“You can call me Elena,” she informed him before he left. Merlin stopped.

“Have a good night, Elena,” Merlin said, shutting the door behind him. Elena’s smile fell.

Princess Mithian and King Rodor would be coming. Elena had not seen them since she was a child. She wondered what they looked like now, and how much they changed since then.

Soon enough the sky had gone dark and Elena was feeling tired. So after a servant helped ready her for bed and her nightclothes were on, she was out like a light. Elena slept under the covers, snoring softly.

She dreamed of a little girl with pale skin and dark curls, running around with her in a field of flowers.  
______________________________________

Mithian was beautiful.

No she was gorgeous, stunning, ethereal. Elena tried not to stare too much as the princess came up to greet King Arthur.

“Greetings, princess. I hope you enjoy your stay at Camelot this holiday,” the king said, smiling formally. It was similar to the way Arthur had greeted Elena the day before.

“I thank you for your invitation, Arthur Pendragon. I am excited for the feast,” Mithian exclaimed politely. She moved out of the way for her father behind her.

Mithians eyes met Elena’s, and Elena tried to hide how nervous she felt under her gaze.

“Elena, is that you?” She couldn’t help it when her heart fluttered.

“Yes,” Elena nodded, smiling at Mithian. A moment later Mithian had pulled her into a tight embrace. Elena froze in surprise, then hugged her back.

“I have not seen you in such a long time,” Mithian said, pulling away. “How have you been doing?”

“I have been doing well, your highness,” Elena replied. “I have missed you.” Mithians eyes softened.

“I have missed you as well,” the other princess said honestly, smiling warmly.

“And you can just call me Mithian,” she whispered in Elena’s ear, making the princess shiver. She tried to hide the blush that had made its way to her cheeks.

“Lord Godwyn.” Mithian moved to greet Elena’s father, who stood beside her. The two of them spoke cheerfully with one another, catching up from their years apart.

Mithian’s father, king Rodor, has come to greet Elena as well. The man didn’t look much different form when Elena last some him, save a few grey hairs.

They had polite conversation about how their kingdoms were flourishing. Rodor mentioned how much Elena had grown since he last saw her. Throughout the time they talked though Elena could not stop thinking about Mithian.

When everyone had finally greeted one another, Elena escaped to her rooms as quickly as she could. She needed to be alone for a while. To process everything.  
______________________________________

It was shortly after dusk when someone came knocking at Elena’s door. 

Elena stood from the chair she was sat in to open the door, expecting a servant who would take care of the cleaning. Only it wasn’t a servant who she was greeted with, it was Princess Mithian.

“H-hello,” Elena stuttered at the princess’s unexpected arrival.

“May I come in?” Mithian asked politely.

“Of course,” Elena answered, holding the door open wider for Mithian to allow her in. The door was shut.

“I apologize if I am intruding,” Mithian said politely. 

“Of course not. You could never..I mean, you are not intruding at all.” Elena watched Mithian’s smile grow as she rambled, but not in a mean way. Mithian looked pleased about Elena’s prattling.

“I wanted to know if you would like to join me on a ride tomorrow morning?” Mithian proposed. “I thought it would be nice to catch up.”

Elena nodded, excited by the prospect. “That sounds great, actually. I will definitely join you,” Elena told her. Mithian practically beamed.

“Will anyone else be coming with us?” Elena asked quickly.

“I was thinking it would be just the two of us, if that is alright with you.”

“Yes, that is fine by me.” Elena felt secretly delighted.

“It can be hard to talk with all of those people around, don’t you agree?” Elena nodded, smiling in understanding.

“That is all I wanted to say, farewell.” Mithian started walking into the corridor, but stopped.

“I am excited to get to know you better, princess Elena,” she added before disappearing into the hall. Elena was stood looking at the door for a moment before heading over to close it.  
______________________________________

The next morning, Elena dressed in a grey tunic and trousers.

She knew her father would disapprove, wanting her to wear one of her uncomfortable dresses, but she didn’t care. 

Elena was antsy, practically bursting with anticipation for the ride. She gulped down the bread and water that lay on the table as fast as she could.

Going over to the mirror, Elena sat face to face with her own reflection, brushing her hair idly. As she stared at herself in the mirror she wondered what it would be like to be pretty. To be that perfect, graceful princess that everyone wanted her to be.

She shook the thought out of her head and grabbed the ribbon she left on the stool beside her. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, two loose strands framing her face. Elena was ready.

Soon she was in the corridor, headed towards the stables, ignoring the fast beating of her heart as she went. She was startled when a voice came from behind her.

“Elena..” Her father's voice was disapproving, no doubt about the clothes she was wearing. Elena sped up, starting to run.

“Sorry, father. I have to go!” She shouted, escaping before he could say anything more to her.

When she got to the stables, Elena was panting. She slammed the door behind her and sagged against the wall, smiling in triumph as she caught her breath.

Someone cleared their throat loudly.

Elena pushed herself off the wall, alarmed. She did not realize anyone else was in there. What a sight she must have been.

“Are you alright?” It was Mithian, standing there looking at Elena with amusement. She had on a long white tunic and some dark trousers, her curly dark hair falling loosely over her shoulders.

“Oh I’m fine,” Elena breathed, smiling in reassurance. Mithian raised a brow, but did not question her further.

“Which horse is yours?” Elena scanned the stalls, searching for her white mare. When she saw him she walked over to him grinning.

“This one,” Elena answered, petting his mane. She took his reins and led him out of the stall. “His name is Atlas.”

“Hello Atlas,” Mithian greeted, stroking his side delicately. She stepped back, and Elena led him out of the stables.

A servant offered to ready her horse, but Elena shook her head. She knew how to ready a horse; strap on the saddle and adjust the reins. She had readied and mounted Atlas in no time.

“Impressive,” Mithian exclaimed afterwards. She then swung herself onto her own horse, smiling at Elena. “Shall we ride?”

Mithian kicked her horse into action before Elena could reply, and Elena followed after her. She was pleasantly surprised by the other princesses riding ability, almost as good as her own. The two of them cantered past the castle and into the woods.

Elena smiled at the breeze that gently caressed her face, and the smell of morning dew in the trees. 

It had been awhile since Elena had let herself do this. Galloping on a horse with her hair tied back, responsibilities nearly forgotten.

Elena slowed her horse when she saw Mithian halt, slipping gracefully out of her horse’s saddle. Elena dismounted with a bit less finesse.

“You ride well,” Elena complimented, still a bit breathy from the ride.

“So do you,” Mithian pointed out as she tied her horse to a tree. When she finished Mithian sat down on a rock, gesturing for Elena to sit beside her.

They were sat by a river surrounded by newly budded flowers. Fish swam through the stream, and the sunlight glistened off the water. It was beautiful.

“So,” Mithian began, staring at the stream. “How have you been?”

“Good,” Elena answered on instinct. Mithian turned to her with a serious expression.

“I meant how have you really been,” Mithian emphasized. Elena was slightly taken aback.

“Well…” Elena started, thinking. No one had asked her that before. “It hasn’t been easy. All of the responsibilities of being a princess can be overwhelming.”

Mithian nodded in agreement, a sympathetic smile on her face. 

“I know what you mean. My father has been trying to get me to marry the prince of Escetir, King Lot’s son,” Mithian sighed. “And while I know it is my duty to take care of my kingdom, to allow peace by aligning with another land, I can’t. I don’t love him. He’s arrogant, and violent…”

“Sorry, I must sound very egotistical,” Mithian apologized, lowering her head. Elena didn’t want her to apologize.

“You’re don’t,” Elena shook her head. “It makes complete sense that you would want to marry for love.”

“It sounds selfish. As the princess of Nemeth it is my duty to put the kingdom above myself. I care about my people deeply, but marriage…” Mithian paused. “It feels different to me.”

Elena patted Mithian’s knee, causing her to look up into her eyes. Elena swallowed her nerves.

“I feel the same,” Elena told her, looking empathetic. Mithian gave her a grateful smile.

“Enough about me, though. What has been troubling you?” Elena bit her lip, reluctant to say, but decided she had to after what Mithian had told her.

“I feel like I am expected to be something that I am not,” Elena admitted. “I am supposed to be this perfect princess; wearing beautiful dresses, high heels, and looking my best at all times, but that isn’t me.”

“Believe me, I have tried to be the princess I am supposed to be, but I just feel miserable. All I want to do is go horse riding. I want to connect with my people as their equal, not as their superior. I don’t want to wear dresses, I just want to run barefoot in the grass, but I can’t,” Elena ranted. She let out a breath when she finished, surprised at herself.

When she looked over, Mithian was beaming at her. Elena blushed.

“Sorry.” Mithian scoffed, pushing Elena’s shoulder playfully. “Do not be sorry, Elena. Actually..”

“I feel like you understand me, and I haven’t felt understood in a long time. Thank you,” Mithian said, sounding grateful.

Elena let out a shy smile. Mithian returned it.

“Come,” Mithian stood up, offering Elena her hand. “Let’s go and ride some more, shall we.”

Elena took her hand, allowing herself to be pulled up. The two of them untied their horses and got back on them, riding further into the woods.

Elena spent the morning hollering loudly as they galloped through the trees, Mithian’s laughter echoing after her. Elena felt bubbly, free. It was the best time Elena had had since she was a child.  
______________________________________

Easter Day arrived in Camelot. Elena was woken up by one of the maidservants, shaken lightly from her slumber. The princess yawned and stretched her arms, her hair a mess.

“Happy Easter, my lady,” the girl said as she opened the curtains, sunlight shining through the glass. Elena grinned.

“Happy Easter to you as well.” The girl’s eyes widened in surprise. She bowed her head in thanks and headed out of the door. 

There was a knock at the door just moments after the girl had left. Elena went to open it.

She found Mithian stood there, looking shy. Elena smiled at her in greeting.

“I apologise if I woke you,” Mithian said, eyeing Elena’s bed head. Elena brought her hands to her messy hair, trying to tame it.

“Oh no, you didn’t wake me. I just haven’t gotten ready yet, sorry..” Elena was blushing now as she continued to untangle the knots. Mithian grabbed one of Elena’s wrists.

“Don’t be silly, Elena, you look fine,” Mithian reassured. Elena let her hands fall. “Can I come in?”

Elena stepped back to allow her entry. Mithian continued held a hand behind her back, looking nervous. Elena was curious now.

“I wanted to say a Happy Easter to you, and…” Mithian stepped closer to Elena, biting her lip. “To give you this.”

In her outstretched hand was a bundle red and white carnations, Elena’s favourite flowers. Her eyes widened in surprise. She stared at Mithian with bewilderment, who was looking more nervous by the moment.

“If you don’t want them..” MIthian started to say before Elena grabbed for them, brushing MIthians hand in the process. Elena shook her head.

“They are beautiful. My favourites actually.” Mithian smiled brightly. “I thought I remembered you saying that when we were kids.”

“You remembered..” Elena trailed off, staring at the flowers with wonder, and back at Mithian. Elena wasn’t sure what it meant, and didn’t want to get her hopes up for what she wanted it to mean. She wanted to ask.

“Thank you,” she said instead, with emotion. Mithian looked relieved.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have anything for you,” Elena said guiltily. Mithian let out a giggle.

“Trust me, I don’t want anything else,” Mithian said, sounding like she meant it. Elena felt warmth spread through her chest. She pulled Mithian into an embrace, who immediately returned it. 

Elena was worried that Mithian could feel the fast beating of her heart against her chest, but Mithian either didn’t notice or didn’t care, because she had snaked her arms behind Elena’s back and squeezed tighter.

They pulled away after a bit, Elena already missing the embrace. Mithian looked at her with pure delight.

“I will see you at the feast later,” Mithian said as she walked out into the corridor, shitting the door to her chamber.

Elena squealed happily when she was gone, twirling in a circle with the flowers in hand.  
______________________________________

When Elena entered the room the first thing that hit her was the delightful aroma that wafted from the food.

The Easter feast was laid out on a dining room table; roasted lamb, pig, stuffed eggs, bacon. Elena’s stomach growled hungrily at the sight.

Arthur Pendragon was stood at the end of the dining room table with a huge grin on his face. He was in chainmail with a red Camelot cape over his shoulders. He was speaking his knights with a grin on his face.

“Hello,” someone greeted from behind Elena. She spun around and her eyes fell on Mithian, wearing a long white dress that accentuated her beauty.

“Hello,” Elena greeted in reply. Mithian looked over at the table overflowing with food.

“It smells delicious, doesn’t it?” Elena nodded in agreement, finding it hard to fight against her protesting stomach. She’d eaten nothing but fish for forty days, which was definitely affecting her appetite.

Elena started walking over to the table almost involuntarily, deciding that it was too hard to resist her hunger any longer. But as she did so she gestured for Mithian to follow.

Soon Elena had a plate full of food and a glass of cider. She dug into her plate hungrily and without any regality. Mithian giggled and started doing the same.

“Good evening, ladies.” Elena and Mithian stopped abruptly, looking up at the king. “I see you’re enjoying the food.”

“That would be an understatement, my lord,” Elena said once she finished chewing. Arthur looked amused.

“The decor is beautiful this year,” Mithian said to Arthur. Elena decided to take in her surroundings, basking in the beautiful flowers that hung all over the room.

“It is indeed,” Arthur replied, eyeing the room as well. One of Arthur’s knights began shouting for him. The knight was standing in the corner of the room, looking unsteady.

“That’s Gwaine. I had better go see what he wants before he causes any trouble. I hope you both enjoy the celebration.” Arthur set off towards the rambunctious knight, who was acting very tipsy-if not drunk-already.

“It’s so odd now, to think that I almost married him,” Mithian said when Arthur was far enough away. Elena looked at Mithian, raising an eyebrow in question as she chewed. But before Mithian could say anything more, music started to play.

The room quieted, and the melody of harps and fiddles filled the room quickly. It drowned out the sounds of the people talking. Elena smiled at the light hearted harmony, watching the musicians play.

Mithian nudged her and gestured to the centre of the room. Camelot’s knights were being tugged by Gwaine, a toothy grin on his face. Elena snorted as she watched them start doing some kind of jig as the music's pace picked up.

Mithian let out a hearty laugh from beside her, and Elena found it hard not to stare, noticing the wrinkles that appeared at her eyes when she smiled. When Mithian turned back to Elena her eye seemed to catch on something.

“You have one of the flowers in your hair.” Elena felt heat rise to her cheeks.

“I guess I do.” Mithian leaned in closer. “You look beautiful,” she whispered. Elena’s heart leapt and she swallowed down the rest of her cider.

“More to drink, my ladies?” Merlin stood with a pitcher full of cider, eyeing both their empty glasses.

“I am alright, Merlin. I don’t want to overdo it,” Mithian replied. 

“Yeah, I remember how you can get when you’re drunk. It's not a pretty sight.” Mithian shoved Merlin in mock offense, smiling as she did so. Elena was surprised that the two of them were friends.

“Did you want more to drink princess Elena?” Merlin had turned back to her now, realizing she hadn’t said anything yet.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Merlin nodded, rebalancing the pitcher. He was about to say something else when a shout came from across the room.

“Merlin!” The king stood by his knights with a grin on his face, his cheeks flushed from drinking. Merlin sighed and shook his head.

“I’d better go see what he wants,” Merlin said, feigning disappointment. Elena couldn’t help but notice the grin on the servants face. Mithian giggled when he was out of earshot.

“What?” Elena asked, curious. Mithian looked at her with amusement.

“When I was arranged to marry Arthur, Merlin disapproved of me. Not very outwardly, but he didn’t deny it when I approached him about it. At first I wasn’t sure why he didn’t like me, but after Arthur called the marriage off we became friends…” 

Mithian paused, her eyes focused on something. Elena followed her line of vision to Merlin and Arthur. Arthur had wrapped an arm around the servant, grinning at him with an unmistakable emotion. Merlin had a light blush on his cheeks.

“I had my suspicions about how he felt about Arthur. Apparently I was right, and I think Arthur feels the same way.” Mithian didn’t sound angry, in fact Elena thought she sounded happy for them. Elena felt she needed to say something though.

“Even so, I cannot believe Arthur called off your wedding. I mean you’re so beautiful and amazing and lovable..” Elena stopped herself before she could go any further. The drink had clearly loosened her lips.

“Do you really think so?” Mithian asked Elena in a tender voice. Elena swallowed, then nodded, feeling vulnerable.

Unexpectedly, Mithian took her hand and squeezed it, sending sparks up Elena’s arm.

“Do you want to come to my chambers? I feel like it’s too loud in here.” Elena agreed with Mithian, not liking the fact that she could barely hear her voice over the melody of song and all the chattering.

“Yes. But first..” Elena took a handful of the chocolates on display at the table, folding them neatly in a napkin. Mithian laughed but didn’t protest.

She pulled Elena towards the door, her hand holding hers. She lead the way through the corridors decorated with flowers and ribbons. Elena had a hard time focusing on anything other than their conjoined hands.

When they got to Mithian’s chambers the princess let go of her hand to open the door. Elena stepped in to a very neat room and a warm burning hearth.

“Come sit,” Mithian flopped on to the bed. She patted the spot beside her.

Elena followed Mithian’s request, sitting on the bed beside her. She slowly unfolded the napkin she still held and offered Mithian some chocolate. 

Mithian reached her hand out to take the chocolate when Elena noticed the mark on her wrist. It looked like a burn.

“What’s that mark on your wrist?” Elena asked, concerned. She watched Mithian’s face go from relaxed to fearful in a matter of seconds. Elena reached her hand out to touch Mithian’s knee.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean..” Mithian stopped Elena with her hand. “No, it’s alright.” Mithian swallowed and nodded to herself.

“Months ago Nemeth was attacked by Odin’s army and...Morgana.” Elena let out a small gasp at the name. She knew how dangerous the sorceress was.

“They were too strong for us, and they broke through our castle’s defences. They took my father away, and told me that if I didn’t..” Mithian breathed. “If I didn’t lie to Arthur about what had happened they would kill my father.” 

“I was brought to Camelot with Morgana, who had put an aging enchantment on herself to disguise her identity. I was to pretend that she was my mistress. I lied to the council and said that Odin’s men had attacked us but my father and I were able to escape, and that he had been badly wounded and unable to continue with me..” Mithian paused again, feeling overwhelmed. Elena placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I said that it was only a matter of time before Odin’s men found him, and that I needed Arthur’s help to rescue him. Arthur being the kind man that he is decided to help me. I told him that my father had taken refuge at an ancient tomb, which is where Morgana planned to trap and kill him. I wanted to tell him. I tried to tell him, but Morgana put on me an enchanted bracelet on me, and whenever I disobeyed it would burn my flesh, hence the mark on my wrist. My father would have died if I didn’t lie, I didn’t have a choice..” Mithian’s eyes filled with tears.

Elena pulled her into a tight embrace, wanting to comfort and protect her. She felt enraged at Morgana for hurting Mithian.

“I-I want to finish,” Mithian said. Elena nodded, but didn’t let go as Mithian was holding onto her like a lifeline. 

“When we got to the tomb Arthur and his men were surrounded. Arthur was angry, and asked what wrong he had done me. I felt terrible, but I was reunited with my father. By some miracle all of us were able to escape, and Arthur made a truce with Odin, a truce that brought peace to our lands. When Arthur learned of why I’d lied to him he forgave me immediately, and said he would have done the same thing in my position. I don’t know if he would have, or if he was just trying to make me feel better. What I did was terrible, it nearly got him killed.”

Elena pulled back from their embrace enough so that their eyes met. Her chest ached at the pain Mithian must have felt.

“Mithian, you should not be sorry about that. Not at all.” Mithian was looking back at her with unsurity. Elena brought her burnt wrist to her lips.

“There is nothing else you could have done. Even just trying to warn Arthur was so brave of you, Mithian. I’m not sure I could have even done that,” Elena told her. “Please don’t feel guilty about it.”

“God, Mithian, you’re so brave and beautiful and amazing…” Elena was angry for her, angry at what Mithian had to go through. She was spilling out words without thinking much about them. Just trying to take Mithian’s guilt away. Trying to take her pain away.

Mithian cupped Elena’s cheek, stroking her thumb over her cheekbone. Elena’s heart skipped a beat, her train of thought disappearing. Mithian leaned in to her.

Their lips met, and Elena felt like she was floating, tasting the salt of Mithian’s tears. They kissed softly, as if they were fragile. As if the other were made of glass.

Mithian started to pull away but Elena chased after her. She brushed her nose up against Mithian’s and kissed her back. Her hands came to Mithian’s hair, brushing her fingers through her soft curls. Mithian’s hands snuck to Elena’s back, pulling them even closer together.

The kiss broke when they both came up for air. Elena was dizzy, her heart beating out of her chest.

“I think I love you,” Elena blurted. Her eyes widened. She couldn’t believe she said that.

“I think I love you too,” Mithian said, looking at Elena fondly. 

Elena laughed in disbelief and happiness. Mithian joined in, and soon they were both a giggling mess lying on the bed.

When their laughter subsided Elena turned to Mithian, moving closer. She held her arm out in invitation, and Mithian smiled at her. She took it and snuggled into Elena.

Mithian let out a sigh of contentment, nuzzling into Elena’s chest lovingly. Elena traced patterns on Mithian’s back and closed her eyes.

Soon they had both fallen asleep.  
______________________________________

Elena woke up in Mithian’s arms. The morning sun was shining through the windows, illuminating the room.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Mithian was watching Elena with heavy eyes. Her long dark hair was sprawled messily on the pillow behind her, and her smile was light and drowsy.

Elena lightly kissed Mithian’s nose. She thought the other princess looked stunning.

“Good morning, love,” Elena whispered. Mithian gently tucked a strand of Elena’s hair behind her ear. After a while Mithian sat up, and Elena followed, stretching as she did so.

“Can I brush your hair? I really want to,” Mithian exclaimed. Elena was surprised at the request, but definitely not opposed. She nodded.

“But I’m warning you now that it is very stubborn,” Elena said as she stood from the bed and made her way over to the vanity.

“If I can handle Morgana I’m sure I can handle your hair,” Mithian replied reassuringly. She grabbed the brush and stood behind Elena, taking a hand full of her tangled blonde hair.

Elena braced herself for the pull, but only felt a gentle tug when Mithian began brushing the hair. Her eyebrows pinched in confusion.

“Are you getting the knots out like that?” Mithian hummed, nodding at her in the mirror. “Normally when I brush my hair it hurts, and a lot of hair comes out,” Elena commented.

“That’s because you’re not being gentle with it. You have brush your hair in sections, working your way up from the bottom to the top,” Mithian told her as she continued.

Elena started to relax into Mithian gently brushing it. Her eyes fluttered closed.

“I want to take you back to Gawant with me,” Elena decided to admit. She heard Mithian shift behind her.

“I bet I could convince my father to let me come with you for a few days.” Elena’s eyes shot open, looking at Mithian’s reflection with hopeful excitement.

“As long as we’ll be able to go horse riding and hunt in the woods.” Elena nodded eagerly, causing her hair to pull.

“Alright then.” Elena squealed happily, and Mithian laughed at her excitement.  
________________________________________

“Well?” Elena asked Mithian as they readied their horses in the courtyard. “Well what?” Mithian asked.

“Are you coming?” Elena asked, sounding unsure now. Mithian smirked.

“Yes, I’m coming with you.” Elena bounced excitedly on her toes and kissed Mithian on the cheek, then ran over to thank King Rodor.

When everything was ready Elena and Mithian set off towards the Kingdom of Gawant, a bright future ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Kudos, comments, and feedback are all highly encouraged. ;)


End file.
